Itsumademo, dai nana han
by Monokurin
Summary: O final de um "triângulo amoroso". Fic dividida em três capítulos. Narrados em primeira pessoa, na visão... Deles, oras. - OOC - Yaoi - Lemon. PS: Odeio Haruno Sakura. Se gosta, nem leia.
1. Sasuke POV's

Naruto e seus personagens, são propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
>Para sempre, time 7. Tradução do título.<p>

Minha primeira tentativa de escrita em primeira pessoa, espero que gostem. =]

... E não me matem Ç_Ç

AOEHOAEIHHOHEHIHOAIEH

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasuke<span>**

Por que amar alguém tem que ser tão complicado?

Podia ser tão mais fácil se todos nos apaixonássemos por quem realmente nos ama... Ou que as pessoas que amamos nos amassem também.

- suspiro -

Ah, perdão, que falta de modos. Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke, moreno, pele alva e olhos negros. No mesmo time que eu: Uzumaki Naruto, loiro, olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada; Haruno Sakura, cabelo cor de rosa, pele branca e olhos verdes; Sai, consegue ser mais branco que eu... Tem o cabelo e olhos negros e um sorriso enigmático. Acho que uma breve descrição é o suficiente pelo menos para nos diferenciar pela aparência.

Vocês não imaginam como é doloroso ver a pessoa que mais amamos na vida, ser hostilizada de uma forma tão egoísta. E o que eu posso fazer? Nada.

Em nosso time um triângulo amoroso é formado, que creio eu nunca será quebrado... a menos que eu tome alguma atitude.

Haruno Sakura. Diz-se apaixonada por mim. Vejo realmente que se preocupa comigo... Isso me irrita. Por que? Ela é uma cretina.

Egoísta.

Sofre por gostar de mim, mas não vê o quanto ele sofre por ela. Sabe mais do que ninguém que o Naruto gosta dela... E o que ela faz? Só fala de mim.

Cruel.

E ele?

Idiota.

Sorri e tenta sempre agradá-la. Quando saí da vila, sei que veio atrás de mim... Mas eu tinha certeza que era por ela. Que ridículo... Deve ter feito mais uma daquelas promessas idiotas só para vê-la feliz.

Sabe... Acho que amar alguém é querer sempre seu bem. Mesmo que não seja com você. Mas essa raposa é muito imbecil. E essa testuda muito cruel. Ela nunca vai entender como o Naruto é forte ao sorrir para ela até sentir na pele o quanto pode machucar, ouvir da boca da pessoa que você ama, que ela gosta de outra.

Sou frio sim. Não tenho porque ser gentil com quem não quero. Não a destrato, mas também não sou gentil. Por quê? Não acho justo, por mais que eu queira ver o loiro feliz... (?)... Ela não merece. Aliás... Sei muito bem o que ela merece.

Íamos nos reunir hoje para comemorar alguma coisa que nem me lembro direito o que era. Na verdade não prestei a menor atenção. Eu estava decidido, por mais que ele viesse a me odiar mais tarde. Eu não aguento mais! Que irritante.

Para variar eu cheguei antes de todos e como sempre, não demorou muito para ela aparecer.

– Oi, Sasuke-kun. - chegou dengosa e feliz ao me ver.

Argh.

– Que bom que veio. Preciso te confessar uma coisa que guardo há muito tempo.

– Pra mim? - indagou surpresa e aparentemente esperançosa.

Well... Sou vingativo. E ela tem que pagar por tudo que me faz sofrer.

– Sim. - era a primeira vez que falaria de meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Misteriosamente, meu coração que estava à mil abrandou-se.

Ela ajeitou o cabelo e ficou a me olhar... Céus... Esses olhos brilhantes realmente me dão calafrios. Acho que eu até poderia gostar dela... Se eu já não gostasse de alguém... E principalmente se não tivesse presenciado todo esse egoísmo dela. Eu sabia que o que eu diria, acabaria com tudo entre nós três. Mas eu não aguentava mais!

– Eu gosto do Naruto. - direto.

Ela piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar o que eu acabara de dizer e logo sorriu, creio eu, achando que era alguma brincadeira, contudo antes que dissesse algo intervi.

– Eu o amo. E não aguento mais vê-lo sofrer por sua causa. - pela sua expressão, acho que finalmente entendeu.

Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e sua boca, depois de um longo tempo aberta, começou a gesticular vagarosamente, sem emitir um único ruído.

– Não ia falar nada por que não queria que ele sofresse mais, ao te ver de coração partido... Mas EU não aguento mais. Não suporto mais ver aquele sorriso forçado que ele dá para que você não veja o quanto suas palavras o machucam. Não suporto mais vê-lo se esforçando tanto por você, para sua felicidade... Pra quê? Se nem como amigo você o vê? Um amigo não fica jogando na cara dele, que gosta de outro, quanto menos, o faz ajudar à ficar com quem gosta, mesmo sabendo de seus sentimentos por você.

Parecia que eu estava sozinho e falando com meus pensamentos. Ela não fazia absolutamente nada além de respirar.

– Sei que ele vai me odiar por isso, mas eu não posso mais. Você nunca vai entender o que ele sente, a menos que passe por isso também. Eu ainda serei gentil e só te direi o suficiente. Eu o amo. Não serei tão cruel quanto você à ponto de pedir para que você me ajude com ele. Sei que ele só tem olhos para você... - suspirei e por fim terminei, não dando a mínima importância para as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos enquanto eu falava.

Na verdade... Isso me incomodou um pouco... Não pelo fato dela estar chorando, mas sim porque com certeza, ele viria tirar satisfações mais tarde. Afinal, ela choraria suas pitangas para ele... Vaca.

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto cobrindo-o e desesperando-se em silêncio, mas logo partiu deixando-me sozinho.

Não queria machucá-la assim... Mas eu realmente não aguento mais. Não consigo entender como aquele idiota suporta! Se bem que como eu não fazia nada... Ela não sofria... Não como ele...

Fui embora. Minha missão já havia sido cumprida. Não precisava ficar lá para fazer sei lá o que. E nesse mesmo dia, a noite - como previsto - minha campainha tocou impaciente e irritantemente incansável.

Respirei fundo e lentamente caminhei até a porta... Não queria abrí-la, mas se não a abrisse com certeza, ela viria à baixo.

Estava frio. O inverno já começara e para melhorar minha situação, chovia. Como num filme, assim que abro a porta deparo-me com aquele par de esferas azuis fitando-me indignado enquanto um relâmpago iluminava o horizonte em meio à tempestade.

Fui arremessado para dentro e a porta fechada num estrondo.

– O que disse à ela? - vociferou encarando-me caído ao chão.

Encarei-o inexpressível. Por mais que me doesse, não podia dizer-lhe o que disse à ela. Ele nunca entenderia...

– O QUE DISSE À ELA? - indagou irritado pela minha inexpressividade, voando sobre mim.

Ele estava com o braço em meu pescoço e sufocava-me com fúria.

Bem... Se for ele... Não me importo que me mate... Só... Só não queria que fosse com tanto ódio...

Meus olhos marejaram e ele espantou-se... Até eu, espantei-me comigo mesmo! Isso não acontecia desde... Sei lá... Desde o incidente com minha família?

Levantei-me irritado e o joguei para longe. Meio atordoado, ele mesmo caído, indagou novamente o que eu disse à ela, mas mais calmo que das vezes anteriores.

– Que diferença faz, você saber ou não? - gritei.

Mais uma vez ele espantou-se. Eu não perco o controle assim. Sempre sou indiferente... Entretanto, com ele... AHH! Que raiva!

– E-eu... Eu só queria saber o que disse para deixá-la naquele estado...! - parecia meio apreensivo, mas nem por isso minha irritação diminuiu.

Revirei os olhos e pesadamente suspirei de olhos fechados tentando fazer meu autocontrole voltar. Assim que ele deu sinal, abri lentamente meus olhos encontrando mais um vez aqueles orbes azuis me encarando.

– Só disse a verdade. - seco.

Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto levantava e aproximou-se de mim.

Ah, cara... Será que ele é tão burro assim que não percebe o quanto isso me desordena?... Que pergunta idiota, claro que é!

– Que verdade...? - indagou baixo e desconfiado.

– Nada que lhe diga respeito. - bufei e me virei, indo – rapidamente – até meu guardarroupa, despreocupado com o loiro enfurecido que me seguia. E antes que ele começasse a falar novamente, joguei-lhe uma toalha em seu rosto. Claro que com força. - Vai ficar resfriado!

Achei estranho não ouvir mais um monte de ofensas. Olhei em sua direção curioso e me espantei com a cena que vi.

Ele estava com a toalha cobrindo-lhe do rosto à nuca por cima da cabeça... Contudo como estava de perfil para mim, pude ver suas finas lágrimas escorrendo. Fiquei sem reação. Droga, eu não queria tê-lo machucado tanto assim, mas... Droga! Ela não o merece! Eu quero que ele seja feliz! Que fique com quem ama e tal, mas... Ela não o merece!

Ele sentou-se no chão lentamente com as pernas meio abertas e dobradas, apoiando seus braços ali e depositando sua cabeça no vão escuro que se formou entre ele e seu peito.

– Droga... Sasuke... - sussurrou em meio as lágrimas enquanto suas mãos cobriam sua cabeça, forçando-a mais para baixo.

Eu tinha que resistir... Deveria resistir... Todavia, não consegui... Sentei-me ao seu lado e o envolvi num abraço quente e carinhoso. Por mais frio que eu fosse, nesse momento eu não consegui evitar. Eu tremia levemente, nunca havia feito isso com ele em minha vida. Não que eu não quisesse... Só não podia.

– Desculpe... Naruto... - sussurrei em seu ouvido apertando mais o abraço. - ... Eu ... Eu não aguentava mais isso... - minha voz saiu trêmula e falha.

O mais estranho, foi ele não dizer ou mesmo fazer nada e receber aquele meu carinho. Não... O mais estranho foi eu ter continuado.

– Eu nunca a maltratei para que você não sofresse mais... Mais do que já sofre... Porque... Eu sei... Sei como dói ver o amor da sua vida sendo desprezado por quem ele gosta... Mas... Eu não suporto mais isso...

Antes lágrimas escorriam, agora rios transbordavam de seus olhos acompanhados de soluços.

Ah, como eu me odiava! Por que eu não podia ter aguentado mais? Eu podia suportar mais um pouco...!

Ora, sejamos sensatos... Não podia.

Não mais.

– Me... Desculpe... - apertei meu abraço aspirando fundo aquele cheiro bom que ele exalava e mesmo não querendo, logo o soltei... Meu peito estava se dilacerando, droga! E... E eu fiz isso com ele... Merda.

Lentamente fui me levantando e pude sentir rapidamente sua mão em meu pulso. Ele me puxou bruscamente fazendo-me desequilibrar. Caí desajeitado no chão e nem tive tempo de pensar em nada. Logo fui atingido sem dó nem piedade pelo seu soco certeiro em meu rosto. E nas mesmas proporções, seus lábios grudaram-se aos meus.

Sim... Ele me beijou. Demorei um pouco a entender. Mas que merda! O que eu estava fazendo? Aliás, por que demorei tanto? Envolvi meus dedos em seus fios loiros com uma mão e com a outra enlacei sua cintura. Ele grudou em meu pescoço apertando e arranhando minha pele. Nossas línguas enroscavam-se desajeitadas e entrosadas ao mesmo tempo. Minhas mãos resvalavam impacientes por toda aquela carne que eu tanto desejei.

Ah, que gosto maravilhoso tinha sua boca. Era muito melhor do que eu havia imaginado. Sua pele macia, seus fios molhados, seu rosto avermelhado pós choro. Céus. Posso morrer feliz.

Nem sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, rolamos tanto no chão que estávamos quase debaixo da cama. Só paramos ali, porque fomos impedidos pela cama de prosseguir. Fomos nos acalmando e nossos beijos intensos e desejosos deram lugar a um tocar de lábios doce e calmo até enfim, separarmos-nos.

O que foi tudo isso? Será que estou sonhando? Se estiver, por favor não me acordem! Estávamos "meio" sentados, eu com as costas apoiadas na cama e ele deitado em meu peito. Meus dedos deslizavam por seu rosto levemente abatido e inexplicavelmente calmo enquanto minha outra mão acariciava aqueles fios lisos e sedosos.

– Sa... Suke... - ele sussurrou encolhendo-se um pouco.

– Hm? - disse enquanto o colocava sentado à minha frente para olhá-lo.

Ele enrubesceu e eu me derreti. Ah, como ele é lindo.

– Droga! Por quê? Porque não me disse nada antes seu idiota? - gritou levantando seu dorso com as mãos em meu peito.

– Como assim? Você sempre gritou para todos ouvirem que gostava da Sakura. - disse calmamente.

– Claro! Como eu ia imaginar que... Que você... Eu... - gaguejou sem jeito – Ahhh! - virou-se de costas para mim coçando a cabeça nervosamente.

Ele realmente é lindo.

Encaixei-me atrás dele o envolvendo em meus braços depositando assim, um selinho em seu pescoço.

– Acalme-se. - apertei o abraço, não queria soltá-lo nunca mais. Meu coração batia num ritmo forte que com certeza ele sentia em suas costas. - Eu te amo, Uzumaki Naruto. - sussurrei calmo e por via das dúvidas, seu nome completo em seu ouvido. Disse aquilo que guardei durante anos e que achava que jamais chegaria o dia em que seriam proferidas. Senti seus pêlos arrepiarem-se e consequentemente me arrepiarem.

Ele abraçou meus braços e acomodou seu corpo ao meu.

– Eu... Eu sempre te amei, Sasuke... Mas tinha a certeza de que nunca seria correspondido... Achei que seria melhor que você ficasse com a Sakura-chan... Ela te amava e... E... E é uma mulher...

Eu podia sentir pequenas gotas caindo em meus braços.

– Usuratonkati. - disse e senti um pequeno sorriso formar-se em seus lábios.

– É a primeira vez que fico feliz em ouvir isso.

– A primeira de muitas... - sussurrei enquanto o virava de frente para mim novamente.

– Não se acostume quanto à isso! - disse levemente irritado.

– E você, acostume-se à isso. - tomei-lhe os lábios, mas dessa vez... Nem mesmo o fim do mundo nos impediria de prosseguir.

19.01.2010

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham curtido e muitíssimo obrigada pela leitura. =]<p>

E claro, espero vê-los no próximo capítulo xD

;3


	2. Naruto POV's

**Notas iniciais**

_MELDELS!_  
><em>Por favor não me matem!<em>  
><em>É o meu primeiro lemon postado... Então sei lá... x_x"<em>  
><em>aehoiahoiahoah<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto<span>**

Ahhh... Drogaaa... Tinha me esquecido completamente que hoje íamos juntar para comemorar... comemorar o que mesmo?

Ah! Tanto faz! Tínhamos acabado de voltar de uma missão e estávamos podres. Estávamos é modo de dizer. Só eu estava. Mas dane-se.

Cheguei em casa e capotei na cama. Apaguei mesmo! Só acordei com a campainha... Que foi quando me lembrei da comemoração. Deve ser o Sai de novo... Ele sempre passa aqui antes... Não que eu não goste dele, mas ele me dá calafrios.

Levantei com muito custo e me arrastei até a porta. E como de costume cocei meus olhos enquanto abria e para minha surpresa, não era o moreno que eu estava acostumado à receber.

– Sa... Sakura-chan...? O que houve? - indaguei preocupado. Ela nunca vem aqui... A não ser quando é importante... Nossa, seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados... Será que ela se drogou?

Nem tive muito tempo para raciocinar, ela bufou, gritou comigo e tentava a todo custo me acertar com um soco... Soco é um jeito bem educado de se dizer. Afinal, se aquilo me acertasse, com certeza eu voltaria às minhas origens. Da terra veio e ao jarro retornará.

... Acho que tem alguma coisa errada nesse ditado, mas eu não tenho tempo pra pensar nisso agora.

Me desviei de todos os seus golpes indagando o que havia acontecido, até que em certo momento, ela acerta a minha parede e eu fico perplexo ao supor o quanto terei que gastar para consertar isso.

Droga...

– Sakura-chan! O que houve? - indaguei agora um pouco nervoso. Tentei tocar-lhe o ombro já que ela tremia levemente com a cabeça baixa, mas ela estapeou minha mão e voou para cima de mim.

Apoiou um joelho em meu peito, esticou a outra perna no chão para apoio, segurou um braço meu com uma das mãos e com a outra fechou a passagem de ar de minha garganta.

– Sa... Saku... Ra... Cha... N... - tentei afastar sua mão de meu pescoço e não que eu não pudesse, mas ela estava muito estranha... O que também não significa que ela fosse normal, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento.

Senti gotas quentes caindo em meu rosto e um olhar de extrema indignação.

– Por que...? - sussurrou entre lágrimas apertando mais meu pescoço – Por que você tinha que existir? - gritou mostrando-me uma raiva contida que nunca havia visto na vida.

... Sabem... Eu não ligo para isso... De verdade... Eu não ligaria... Estava acostumado à isso... Todos me olhando e me julgando... Mas eram coisas que já estavam no passado... Eu... Tinha a ilusão de que realmente fui aceito... Por todos...

... No mínimo pelos meus amigos...

Aquilo realmente acabou comigo... Senti meu peito doer de uma forma que nunca senti na vida... Um estranho falar é uma coisa... Entretanto, aquele a quem você considera um de seus melhores amigos...

… É bem doloroso...

Não pude me conter... Joguei-a para longe de mim, me arrependendo logo em seguida. Droga...

Ela ainda estava com raiva, mas acho que pela minha cara... Deve ter se dado conta do que havia dito... Sinceramente acho que tem coisas que não devem ser ditas. Nem para o seu pior inimigo...

Mas tudo bem... Já estava acostumado... Ela tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas acho que não conseguiu achar as palavras certas. Sorri para ela e disse que não havia problema.

Ok... Agora é que não estou entendendo nada mesmo! Por que ela está chorando? Antes eu tinha certeza que era de raiva... De mim. Apesar de não ter a menor ideia do que havia feito... Espere... ahhh, não! Só pode ter sido aquele idiota do Sasuke! O que ele disse à ela?

Olhei para fora e vi que o céu já estava escuro. Uma raiva começou a correr em minhas veias. Não acredito nisso! Eu estava para ser morto, por culpa dele? Ok, agora eu estava nervoso. Saí de lá e nem disse nada àquela garota aos prantos em minha casa.

O céu estava escuro pelo horário e pela chuva que aproximava-se. Corri o máximo que podia para conseguir chegar lá seco, mas não deu.

Droga!

Além de irritado, pareço um cachorro de rua. Merda.

Finalmente cheguei ao meu destino e furiosamente tocava a campainha.

Mas que droga, por que ele nunca atende logo?

A porta se abriu e pude ver aquele par de olhos ônix frios e sem sentimentos.

Não pensei em nada! O joguei para dentro de seu apartamento e fechei a porta com fúria. Gritei indagando o que ele havia dito à ela e a única resposta que eu tinha era a mesma de sempre. Um olhar inexpressível me dizendo que não era da minha conta.

Voei sobre ele e o segurei com meu braço em seu pescoço. Mas que merda! Eu tive que ouvir aquilo por causa desse imbecil.

Mas... Céus... Esta aí uma coisa que nunca imaginei que chegaria a ver. Aqueles belos orbes negros brilhavam... Brilhavam com suas lágrimas contidas... MELDELS! Fiquei tão chocado que paralisei. Eu sou phoda! Consegui algo que julgava ser humanamente impossível.

Meus devaneios foram quebrados assim que fui arremessado para longe. Eu estava mais calmo, contudo agora era ele quem estava irritado... Merda.

– O que disse à ela? - indaguei meio receoso... Ah, cara! Não acredito ainda no que vi.

Foi então, que seus gritos me despertaram e meu choque só aumentou. Primeiro vejo lágrimas em seus olhos e agora sua falta de controle emocional que nunca vi nem em batalhas?

Ele fechou a cara e com uma expressão extremamente de contragosto me disse que só disse a verdade.

Verdade? Que verdade? Levantei-me e me aproximei dele. Queria ver bem de perto seus olhos, afinal dizem que os olhos nunca mentem.

– Nada que lhe diga respeito. - cuspiu essas palavras em mim e virou-me as costas. Ok. Paciência tem limite! O que foi que eu fiz para esses dois? Ele caminhou para seu quarto e o segui nervoso, mas antes de me manifestar ele jogou uma toalha em meu rosto... Doeu.

– Vai ficar resfriado. - ele disse.

DOKI (onomatopeia japonesa para dizer que "balançou o coração")

Ahhh... Droga... De novo, não...

Eu já tinha superado isso! Já tinha aceitado que o melhor para ele era ela! Merda! Merda! Merdaaa! Drogaaa Sasuke! Por que você tem que ser assim..? Ainda bem que a toalha cobria meu rosto, porque... Não consegui conter minhas lágrimas...

Lutei minha vida toda contra esse sentimento... Ele era homem droga! Claro que iria me repelir. Não que eu fosse gay... Não sinto nada por outros homens... Só... Só ele... DROGA!

Senti minhas forças me abandonando e acabei sentando no chão... Baixei minha cabeça e minhas lágrimas continuavam à fluir... Saco...

Meu peito estava descompassado, doía! Merda! Por que tinha que voltar tudo? Por quê? E por que justo agora? Na sua casa... Na sua frente? Droga...

Mas enquanto eu me lamentava comigo mesmo, senti braços fortes e calorosos me envolvendo.

Não acredito nisso... Se alguém me acordar agora juro que eu mato!

Ele estava trêmulo e sussurrava pedidos de desculpas em meu ouvido. Ah, cara! Se ele queria me confundir estava conseguindo! Eu poderia jurar que ele estava nervoso meio que... Se confessando para mim...

Quando eu o ouvi dizer que não a maltratava porque não queria que EU sofresse, porque sabia como doía ver quem amamos serem desprezados por quem elas amam... Eu não aguentei... Comecei a soluçar de tanto chorar. Que horrível...

Não... Horrível foi sentir aquele calor me abandonando... Ah! Não! Puxei-o com força pelo pulso e ele caiu desajeitado no chão. Háh! Isso... Isso foi fofo... Ahhh! Não é isso! Sem pensar direito soquei-o com força por ter me feito sofrer tanto até agora! Sabe como era doloroso ter que sorrir para ela, sempre dando força para ela poder ficar com VOCÊ?

Não resisti mais, tomei-lhe os lábios numa fúria, que nem eu tive tempo de pensar direito. Ahh, seus lábios são realmente deliciosos, posso dizer que é muito, muito melhor do que eu havia imaginado... Não... O melhor de tudo, foi senti-lo corresponder-me.

Foi um beijo desejoso e necessitado. Como se ambos estivessem esperando por isso há anos... Bem. É. Eu estava, todavia havia desistido já. Eu realmente achava que era impossível. E cara! Que bom que não era! Minha excitação foi tanta que acho que cheguei à arranhá-lo! Haha!

Eu o tocava impaciente, queria sentir todo aquele corpo maravilhoso que ele tinha! FDP gostoso! Rolamos até batermos em sua cama. Cara, eu precisava respirar! Fomos cessando a euforia e nos acalmando. Ah... caraaa! Que boca maravilhosa que ele tinha! Roçávamos nossos lábios não querendo nos afastar, mas... Precisamos.

Me aconcheguei em seu peito ouvindo seu coração batendo à mil. E claro, me derreti! Ahh... velho... Só posso estar sonhando! Sabe quanto tempo eu sonhei com isso? Ahh... Sua carícia estava muito boa, no entanto, tínhamos que conversar.

Chamei-o meio sem graça e ele me puxou para que ficasse de frente para ele.

Merda.

Fiquei vermelho dos pés à cabeça.

– Droga! Por quê? Por que não me disse nada antes, seu idiota? - gritei apoiando-me em seu peito para não cair. E que apoio!

Ele me disse que eu sempre gritava por aí que gostava da Sakura-chan... Claro! Ele por acaso ficaria feliz se eu saísse gritando o nome dele?

Tá... Já entendi que ficaria... Ah! Merda! Virei-me de costas para ele.. Como isso é vergonhoso! E meu coração que não me deixa esquecer nem por um instante que ele está ali?

CARAAA! Ele está me abraçando por trás! Puta que cheiro bom ele tem! Ahhh... Eu posso morrer feliz! Mas que merda estou pensando? Eu não quero morrer... Pelo menos não agora... Não antes de...

Certo...

Meu coração já estava na garganta... Ele disse que me ama...

Ele disse meu nome...

Inteiro!

Acho que sou eu mesmo, né...?

Haha... Meu corpo relaxou e minhas palavras saíram naturalmente...

Eu sempre achei que seria impossível um... "nós"... Tipo.. "eu e ele"... Achava realmente melhor ele ficar com ela... Sabem... Um relacionamento normal... Homem e mulher...

– Usuratonkati!

Haha! Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir isso na minha vida. Acabei por deixar um pequeno sorriso escapar. E ele, convencido como sempre disse que seria a primeira de muitas vezes... Háh! Como se eu fosse ficar feliz toda vez que ele me insultasse!

Merda!

Por que ele tem que ser tão perfeito?

Ele tomou meus lábios e lá vamos nós de novo. Mas dessa vez...

Háh! Não vou contar-lhes os detalhes... HAHAHAHA!

É brincadeira...

Senti uma forte corrente elétrica em meu corpo assim que meus lábios foram tomados. É a segunda vez que os sinto essa noite... Acho que posso realmente ficar feliz, não?

Caralho de língua deliciosa! Minhas mãos estavam impacientes, mas ele... Cretino!

Ele me deitou no chão e imobilizou minhas mãos. Sua língua resvalou minha pele de um jeito muito... Muito obsceno! Ele juntou meus pulsos segurando com apenas uma mão e com a outra mão puxou minha camiseta para cima deixando meu peito desnudo. Um arrepio correu minha espinha e estremeci.

Ele sorriu de canto e me levantou, me virando para que ficasse de costas para ele. Abraçou-me com meus braços à frente de meu corpo e foi me empurrando para o banheiro.

MELDELS! Ele... Ele está excitado!... Bem, eu não posso dizer muita coisa...

Ele lambia meu pescoço e dava fortes sugadas enquanto tirava minha camiseta. Minhas pernas fraquejaram algumas vezes e eu morri de vergonha!

– Não quero que fique doente... - sussurrou em meu ouvido dando uma deliciosa lambida em seguida. Entramos no banheiro e lá havia uma banheira bem grande. Pelo menos acho que entraríamos os dois lá.

Espere... Os dois? Tipo... Oh, God! Tipo... NUS?

Eu realmente estremeci dessa vez! Acho que finalmente entendi o que íamos fazer! Não que eu nunca tivesse sonhado com isso... Entretanto, era muita coisa de uma só vez, oras!

Uzumaki Naruto! Acalme-se. Respire! Um, dois, um, dois, um...

– Ahhhh... - não contive meu gemido abafado quando entramos na banheira e ele me prensou contra a parede fria de azulejo. Tá... Eu gemi pelo contato com a parede... Mas... Mas... Tinha... tinha... "mmmmMM" roçando na... Na... Na minha... Na... Na minha bunda!

Céus! É hoje que eu morro...

Ele ligou o chuveiro fazendo a água fria bater contra nossos corpos, mas logo ela foi esquentando e nos aquecendo.

– Ah, Naruto... Você me enlouquece... - sussurrou mordiscando minha orelha.

Um de seus braços estava apoiado ao lado do meu rosto na parede e a outra... Céus... Ele deslizou pela lateral de meu corpo até a cintura. Sensualmente acariciou minha barriga e seus dedos começaram a adentrar minha calça. Meu baixo ventre latejava de excitação e quase explodira ao sentí-lo envolto por seus dedos ainda por cima da cueca. Por impulso acabei empinando minha bunda para trás e pude ouvir um rouco gemido quando minhas nádegas chocaram-se contra seu membro.

Ele suspirou e me virou rapidamente e sem nenhuma delicadeza, baixou minha calça junto com minha roupa íntima revelando meu membro despontado para cima, já com o pré-gozo.

Que vergonha!

Ele abaixou-se e ficou olhando meu membro. Cara... Ele realmente queria me matar de constrangimento! Lentamente fui levando minha mão para baixo para poder cobrí-lo, todavia fui impedido pelas mãos dele. Ainda muito envergonhado olhei para ele e nossa... Ele parecia bravo.

– O que pensa que ia fazer? - me perguntou sério - Me privar de umas das visões mais belas que eu já tive? - sorriu sádico lambendo os próprios lábios.

Ele aproximou-se de meu membro e que droga... Ele pulsou bem na cara dele... Ele riu e sem mais delongas deslizou sua língua por toda extensão do meu falo.

– Sa...Suke... - Merda! Por que eu não conseguia falar normalmente? Caralho! Que línguaaa... Shh, merda. A insanidade está começando a vir... Ele não demorou muito com isso e logo pude sentir meu membro aquecido por sua boca quente e úmida.

Ele deslizou suavemente a cabeça para frente e para trás enquanto brincava com uma mão com as minhas bolas e a outra apertava minha coxa. Ele colocou uma de minhas pernas sobre seu ombro aumentando o ritmo de seus lábios. Ele sugava e resvalava aquela língua maldita por todo o meu membro e numa sugada mais forte, acabei jogando minha cabeça para trás. Não... Não acertei a parede com tudo...

No entanto... Ergui meu rosto e quase me afoguei com o chuveiro... Que burro.

Ele riu e o desligou.

– Acho que já está bem aquecido, não? - indagou sussurrante em meu ouvido enquanto roçava sua perna entre as minhas.

Ele saiu da banheira e me jogou uma tolha.

– Enxugue-se. - disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Achei estranho mas obedeci, realmente não queria ficar resfriado. Fiquei de costas para ele e me enxuguei. Quando terminei, timidamente virei em sua direção, mas ele não estava mais ali...

Olhei meio desconfiado e sai cauteloso do banheiro. Vi a luz do seu quarto acesa e logo deduzi que estaria lá. Cheguei à porta que estava semi aberta e me aproximei vagarosamente. Ele estava despido e se enxugando, de costas para a porta.

Que visão maravilhosa que eu tive. Entrei sorrateiramente e o abracei por trás aspirando fundo seu perfume na curva de seu pescoço.

– Caralho Sasuke! Vai ser gostoso assim na PQP! - disse beijando-lhe o pescoço.

– Vou levar isso como um elogio... - sorriu de canto.

Ahhh merda! Eu estava extasiado de tantos sorrisos dele que recebi num curto espaço de tempo.

Corri uma de minhas mãos por seu corpo até chegar ao seu falo desnudo. Nunca me imaginei fazendo isso em alguém, mas cara... Que delícia.

Com a outra mão subi um leve carinho por seu peito até chegar em seu queixo. Forcei-o a virar o rosto para mim.

– Eu te amo, Uchiha Sasuke. - eu disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos e ele me deu um sorriso cínico. Ignorei isso e aproximei nossos lábios. Nossos olhos não se fecharam e nos encarávamos com luxúria. Nossas línguas dançavam no ar enquanto eu o masturbava lentamente.

Virei-o de frente para mim sem desgrudar nossas línguas e sem parar de dar atenção ao seu membro teso. Guiei-o à sua cama e o deitei vagarosamente. Coloquei uma de minhas mãos entre nossas bocas e ele passou a chupar meus dedos intensamente. Não acredito que ele está fazendo isso...

... Comigo...

Depois de um tempo, desci meus lábios por seu corpo mordendo-o e abocanhei seu falo úmido de uma só vez. Ele arqueou suas costas e soltou um pequeno gemido.

Ah, que lindo.

Aumentei o ritmo do vai e vem e nem hesitei em adentrar seu pequeno orifício com meu dedo médio. Cara, que delícia. Além dele não me chutar para longe, meu dedo era massageado conforme ele contraía-se. Eu passei a masturbá-lo com a mão ao mesmo tempo que o sugava intensamente. Assim que senti seu relaxamento, mais um de meus dedos o invadia. Ele segurou meus cabelos ofegando me forçando para mais perto dele. Coloquei meu terceiro dedo dentro daquele corpo ouvindo um gemido de dor e de prazer. Depois de um tempo meus dedos entravam e saiam dele agora com mais facilidade.

Visto que ele já se acostumara, subi o beijando e deixando marcas de meu desejo por seu corpo quente e esbelto enquanto meus dedos brincavam com sua entrada.

– Sabia que você é uma delícia? - sussurrei em seu ouvido e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Cara... Eu juro que poderia gozar só com isso.

– Anda logo, dobe! - ele disse me puxando para mais um beijo ardente.

Retirei meus dedos e levei meu membro até sua entrada. Contornei meu alvo algumas vezes espalhando meu pré gozo e logo fui o penetrando.

– Ahhhh... - a sensação daquela carne se abrindo para mim era única. Aquele lugar quente, úmido e apertado... Droga, de rabo gostoso!

Quando meu membro entrou por completo, esperei um pouco afinal, aquilo deve ter doído. Beijei seu rosto carinhosamente enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Quando senti menos resistência, comecei a movimentar-me lentamente. Ele me segurou firmemente arranhando minhas costas.

Ergui meu dorso e sorri vendo seu rosto rubro de olhos fechados.

– Sasuke... - sussurrei em seu ouvido ainda com movimentos lentos.

Ele estava com o rosto virado para o lado esquerdo mordendo sua própria mão e me olhou de soslaio.

– Olhe para mim! - estoquei-o - Geme para mim! - estoquei-o mais uma vez – Grite pelo meu nome! - estoquei-o mais forte ouvindo um longo e alto gemido de sua boca.

Satisfação.

Era o que eu sentia no momento, não me contive mais e passei a estocá-lo num ritmo forte. Nossos quadris se chocavam com violentamente, fazendo a cama bater contra a parede com força.

– Na... Naru... - ele tentava dizer meu nome mas nunca conseguia. Sua sanidade parecia tê-lo abandonando há muito tempo. Ah, como é lindo. Ver esse seu rosto entregue. Entregue à mim. Segurei sua cintura e aumentei mais o ritmo. Queria muito ter a certeza que conseguia alcançar sua próstata. Meu membro saia quase por completo para penetrá-lo de uma só vez. Levei uma de minhas mãos até seu membro e cara... Ele conseguiu engrossá-lo mais do que já estava.

Passei a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que o estocava. Ele não gemia mais, ele urrava me arranhando e me mordendo. Senti pequenas contrações em meu membro e comecei a estocá-lo o mais fundo que conseguia. Numa dessas senti toda sua semente espalhando-se por entre nossos corpos. Ele se contraiu e eu não aguentei. Preenchi-o com meu líquido e chamei por seu nome num gemido alto e descontrolado.

Com meus braços apoiados na cama um de cada lado de sua cabeça, deitei-me sobre ele, mas sem soltar todo o meu peso. Estávamos ofegantes e suados. Nossos lábios apenas roçavam, afinal, não íamos conseguir nos beijar. Primeiro tínhamos que respirar, concordam?

Sai de dentro dele e me joguei ao seu lado.

– Cara... Eu não acredito que a gente fez isso... - eu estava com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

– É... Eu também não... - ele disse meio incomodado.

Olhei-o de canto estranhando... Será que ela não havia gostado?

ZUKI (onomatopeia japonesa para dizer que sentiu uma forte dor no coração)

Virei-me para ele e deslizei meus dedos por sua bela face levemente corada.

– ... Desculpe... - sussurrei encostando minha testa em seu rosto.

– O quê? - ele gritou me fazendo encará-lo. Ele estava virado para mim com uma expressão realmente enraivecida. - Você invade minha cabeça, meu corpo, me... Meu coração... minha alma! E depois pede desculpas? - gritou. - Seu cretino! Se só queria a minha bunda que dissesse seu filho da puta!

Ok... Ele conseguiu me tirar do sério.

Acertei-lhe um soco com gosto dessa vez! Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a tremer levemente.

– Seu burro! EU TE AMO! - segurei-o pelos ombros - Será que depois de tudo isso, você ainda não entendeu? Depois eu é que sou o idiota! - gritei sem a menor paciência chacoalhando-o. Não acredito que ele duvidou dos meus sentimentos! Dos MEUS sentimentos! - Eu só pedi desculpas... Porque... Porque achei que tivesse se arrependido... Do que fizemos... - cara... Como doía dizer isso.

Ele me deu uma cabeçada e arrastou-se para baixo escondendo seu rosto em meu peito.

– ... Eu... Eu só não acreditei que me deixei levar... Como pude me entregar tão fácil assim para você? - indagou incrédulo, mais consigo mesmo do que pra mim. Não contive e sorri com isso... Eu realmente estava apaixonado. E como eu amava poder conhecer tantas faces dele.

– Eu quero conhecer todos os Sasukes que ainda não conheci. - beijei sua bochecha – Não se preocupe... Da próxima, sou todinho seu! - sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto levava sua mão à minha entrada. Ele estremeceu com isso e abriu um grande sorriso.

– Eu te amo, Naruto! - ele disse com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto, já começando a me penetrar com seu dedo.

Espere...

O quê? Como assim? Mas já?

Oi! Ele... Ele... Ele já está duro de novo!

Caralho... Eu realmente vou morrer nas mãos desse louco...

Mas morrerei feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais<strong>

_Oniguirii: Cara, você podia ser mais difícil, não?_  
><em>Sasuke: Eu? Você quem escreveu, tapada!<em>  
><em>Naruto: Parem de brigar... Eu gostei!<em>  
><em>Sasuke: Claro! Você que foi seme... Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso...<em>  
><em>Oniguirii: Não se preocupe Sasu-chan! Você vai se satisfazer ainda!<em>  
><em>Sasuke: Como isso? O próximo não é POV da testuda?<em>  
><em>Oniguirii sorri enigmática.<em>

_Espero que tenham curtido e estou pronta para as pedras._  
><em>Obrigada pela leitura e não, o próximo e último cap. não será POV da testão! Espero que leiam e que gostem do desfecho!<em>  
><em>Mais uma vez, obrigada por estarem acompanhando!<em>

_Um enorme Obrigado, para meu querido Dani-kun que corrigiu minhas falhas, e até mais shokun! =]_


	3. Sai POV's

Notas iniciais do capítulo

_Vamos aos esclarecimentos. _  
><em>Pensei em fazer os POV's na ordem: SasuSaku/Naru ... no entanto me veio em mente... eu não gosto dela! Porque eu leria um POV dela? Daí me veio a luz no final do túnel chamado Sai. Ninguém melhor que ele, expectador de camarote, para relatar o final desse "triângulo"._  
><em>Espero que gostem e ... AEOIHAEOIOAIEHOAIEH<em>  
><em>Divirtam-se. =]<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sai<span>**

Como sempre, eu estava indo para a casa do Naruto.

Para aprofundar mais nossa amizade.

Assim como eu havia lido.

Contudo, estranhamente, hoje eu perdi a hora. Mas tinha a certeza que ele estaria dormindo e só acordaria quando eu tocasse a campainha.

Fui para lá e... nossa... quase fui acertado por uma parede.

Estranhei, claro. Paredes não saem voando assim... não é?

Quando cheguei lá, me surpreendi.

Aquela feiosa do nosso time, gritou: Por que você tinha que existir?!

Nossa... eu não entendo muito de relacionamentos entre pessoas... mas acho que isso foi meio pesado... além do fato dela estar sobre ele, claro.

Ela começou a gesticular nervosamente e parecia estar meio arrependida do que havia falado e... olha! Aquele é o mesmo sorriso que eu dou! O Naruto é bom com isso também.

Ele saiu furioso e nem me notou ali na porta...

Quando olhei para dentro pude ver um maldoso sorriso formado nos lábios da testuda.

Sabe, eu mudei nesses anos... acho que aprendi a ser mais humano... pelo menos espero que tenha conseguido...

E... cara... que VACA.

Eu acompanho esses três há um bom tempo e nunca entendi muito bem o relacionamento deles.

Para mim, é tão óbvio que quem sobra ali é ela.

Por que aqueles dois não se assumem de uma vez?

E por que ela tem que ser tão inconveniente?

Adentrei a casa do loiro e ela pareceu se surpreender com minha aparição.

Só por que eu a peguei com aquele sorriso cretino no rosto?

– Oi, Sakura-san.

– Sa...Sai? O ... o que... o que faz aqui? - indagou nervosamente.

– Eu, o de sempre! E você? Novo hobby? - sorri como sempre.

– Como assim, Sai?... não estou te entendendo... - tentava desconversar.

– Claro... - a olhei com desprezo. - Sakura-san, se não se importar... não gostaria de passear um pouco comigo? - sorri.

Ela me olhou desconfiada – Passear? - enquanto levantava-se e batia a mão nas pernas, limpando-as.

– Sim, não te interessa vê-los brigando por você? - sorri.

Assim como eu esperava aquele brilho peculiar de maldade reluzia de seus olhos. Me impressionou o quão cruel alguém pode ser. Estávamos quase chegando quando um dilúvio começou a cair. Era óbvio que ela não pararia por isso, mas eu não queria ficar gripado.

– Sakura-san. Espere um momento. - eu disse a jogando para baixo de uma tenda qualquer.

– O-o que pensa que está fazendo?! - gritou irritada.

– Queria fazer uma pergunta antes...

– Não quero saber! Temos que ir logo! Não quero perder nenhum momento da briga! - ela dizia irritada e visivelmente feliz.

– Não se preocupe não vou me demorar tanto assim. - sorri e ela revirou os olhos sentando em seguida.

– O que quer saber? - olhou me com desprezo de soslaio.

– Por que disse aquilo para o Naruto-kun? - indaguei calmo e ela sorriu... sim... ela sorriu.

– Porque é verdade. Não sei pra que ele existe, além de me atrapalhar e infernizar minha vida.

– Atrapalhar? - eu disse irônico e ela nem percebeu... ou apenas ignorou.

– Sim. Ele só faz as coisas para chamar atenção e é óbvio que pra me irritar. Eu sei que ele me ama, fazer o que?! Mas eu só tenho olhos para o Sasuke-kun. Ele está meio confuso agora, mas sei que ele também me ama. - sorria d-i-a-b-ó-l-i-c-a-m-e-n-t-e.

Suspirei... é... essa não tem mais salvação...

Tomara que sofra muito ainda...

Rapidamente chegamos ao apartamento do Uchiha apesar da chuva. A porta estava aberta e entramos sem cerimônia. Seguimos um rastro de água e podíamos ouvir a voz sofrida de Naruto-kun. MELDELS! A porta do, provavelmente, quarto dele estava entreaberta. Sorrateiramente aproximamos nossos olhos curiosos do vão.

Eu já imaginava encontrar algo assim... mas ela. Pela sua expressão nunca imaginou. Naruto-kun estava de quatro na cama com o rosto virado para o lado oposto da porta. Ele segurava o travesseiro com força. Seu corpo estava vermelho e suado. Logo abaixo, o Uchiha... ele lambia toda a extensão do sexo do... nossa... ele é loiro mesmo!... do Naruto-kun abocanhando em seguida enquanto sua mão deslizava para cima e para baixo em seu próprio membro, no mesmo ritmo que sua cabeça fazia.

Eu queria ter uma máquina para registrar a cara da Sakura-san para vocês. Ela está incrédula. Seus olhos estão totalmente arregalados e a boca aberta.

O Uchiha parou o que fazia e assim que saiu de baixo do Naruto-kun, o loiro deixou-se cair na cama ficando deitado de bruços. O moreno escalava o corpo do loiro aos beijos. Podíamos ouvir os estalos dos chupões que dava em seu corpo até chegar em fim ao ouvido do loiro. Ele lambia e sussurrava coisas que não conseguíamos ouvir, mas com certeza era algo bem pervertido, já que até as orelhas do Naruto-kun pareciam arder em chamas.

O loiro empinava sua bunda fazendo o moreno estremecer quando suas nádegas roçavam-lhe o falo. Até eu comecei a ficar excitado. Meldels... excitado? Há! Isso realmente é novo para mim, ainda mais por se tratar de dois caras na cama... well... o moreno levantou-se e acomodou-se sentado de frente para a porta puxando o Naruto-kun para ele. O loiro levantou-se e engatinhou até ele posicionando-se de frente para ele com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Ele envolveu o pescoço do Uchiha em seus braços e começou a descer seu quadril enquanto o moreno segurava seu membro teso e pulsante na entrada da raposa.

Não podíamos ver mas, pela cara do Sasuke-kun, ele devia estar tendo a melhor visão de sua vida. Ele olhava fixamente para o loiro e parecia deliciar-se com as expressões sofridas que ele devia estar fazendo. Os olhos do Uchiha brilhavam e pelo quarto o aroma inebriante de luxúria se espalhava. Ele apartava as nádegas do loiro e mordia seu próprio lábio enquanto este descia com gemidos sofridos e baixos até, enfim, seu pequeno orifício engolir o sexo do moreno. O loiro ofegava cansado enquanto o moreno acariciava suas costas e dava -lhe beijos delicados e carinhosos no ombro.

Por destino, ele olhou para a porta e ao invés de espantar-se... ele sorriu... sorriu sadicamente. Em seus olhos pudemos ver o sharingan se formar e num instante, estávamos preso em seu genjutsu.

Interessante... estávamos dentro de uma espécia de sala... sabe daquelas de interrogatório? Então! Só que... eu estava onde ficam os outros investigadores atrás do espelho/vidro e na sala mesmo... estava Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun e Sakura-san. Os dois numa cama exatamente como vimos em sua casa e ela na frente deles. Agora sem barreira alguma.

Ao meu lado, o Uchiha apareceu.

– Estranho você por aqui... e principalmente ter se deixado envolver em meu genjutsu. Você sairia disso sem o menor problema... - ele dizia frio como sempre.

– Sim... mas achei que seria interessante. Queria ver o que ela veria... - sorri olhando para sala.

– Achei que fosse algo assim mesmo... por isso fiz essa sala. - olhava em volta.

– Muito esperto... mas pode voltar aos seus afazeres, está muito interessante aqui. - sorri

– Espero que aprecie. - ele sorriu de volta sumindo em seguida.

– Não se preocupe quanto a isso. - meus olhos brilhavam.

Sakura-san estava tão chocada que nem percebeu quando entrou no genjutsu. Sasuke-kun estava absorto de prazer e mostrava isso olhando fixamente para ela. Ele começou a estocar Naruto-kun o fazendo gemer alto. Ele se agarrava ao moreno com força e podíamos ver suas unhas marcando o corpo alvo e macio do moreno. Este, segurou fortemente o quadril do loiro e passou a estocá-lo com mais força mas sem aumentar o ritmo. Ele deu um tapa forte na nádega direita do loiro e olhando fixamente para ela, ele disse:

– Eu te amo, Naruto. - proferiu em bom tom intensificando a velocidade das estocadas. Gemia sem o menor pudor enquanto seus ouvidos recebiam os prazerosos gemidos de sua doce raposa.

O falo do loiro roçava freneticamente entre seus abdomens e como se lesse mentes, o moreno apertava e o masturbava no mesmo ritmo que o estocava. Seus corpos estavam perfeitamente sincronizados e... ah! Perdão... esqueci-me completamente de falar da Sakura-san... é que os dois ali estão realmente muito mais interessantes.

Well... ela estava pasma. Era visível seu imenso choque... não bastasse o Sasuke-kun lhe dizer que ama o Naruto-kun, ele estava em plena atividade sexual com o loiro, na sua frente. Ele gemia e mostrava todo o carinho, amor e desejo que sentia pelo Naruto-kun.

– P...pare... PARE! - gritava correndo em direção aos dois, seria um soco e tanto se seu corpo não tivesse transpassado os dos dois. Eu ouvia seus gritos, mas era óbvio que eles não ouviam.

Ela continuava sua inútil tentativa de separá-los até sua garganta já não aguentar mais gritar. Lágrimas... rios de lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e a aura negra que a envolvia começava a dissipar. Assim como sua alma cansada e derrotada, parecia finalmente encontrar seu descanso. Não posso dizer com clareza o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas coisas boas realmente não eram. Ela parou tudo o que fazia e começou a rir... a gargalhar vendo a cena dos dois na cama.

– Isso só pode ser mentira... por que Sasuke-kun?! E... e eu?! Eu não sou nada para você?! ... Não... o Sasuke-kun não pode gostar dele... ele gosta de mim! Sim... ele só faz isso para chamar minha atenção... - sorria insanamente – Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Pode parar com isso... - sussurrava com uma expressão psicótica de dar medo, até em mim - ... vamos... pare com isso... pare com isso! PARE! - Wah, começou de novo... ela voltava a gritar e tentar afastá-los mas eles não ouviam, não paravam.

Urros invadiam meus ouvidos e voltei minha atenção à eles. Naruto-kun subia e descia rapidamente no colo do moreno e este, mordia o ombro à sua frente fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer.

(( Well... espero que ainda se lembrem que isto é uma fic OOC, então não venham dizer que "o Sai não faria isso e blá, blá, blá!", ok?! ))

Meu baixo ventre começou a me incomodar. Ok... nunca fiz isso na vida, mas... pra tudo tem uma primeira vez. Criei um bunshin meu e logo ele começava a descer minha calça. Há! Essa é boa... meu falo estava ereto e ainda expelindo o líquido transparente ante gozo. Uau... esses dois me surpreenderam... como eles conseguiram fazer isso comigo?

Meu clone passou a lamber e sugava levemente minhas bolas enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela extensão do meu membro. Ahhh... eu intercalava meu olhar entre meu clone e os dois e logo vi Naruto-kun expelindo toda sua semente entre seus corpos... e pela expressão do Sasuke-kun, ele deve ter se derretido ao sentir seu sexo sendo quase esmagado durante o orgasmo do loiro.

Senti meu membro ser envolto por algo quente e macio e fechei meus olhos. Que sensação gostosa... é... é tão deliciosa... tão... ahhh... meu quadril passou a mover-se levemente para frente e para trás sentido aquela cavidade tão deliciosa engolir todo meu sexo. Olhei mais uma vez para eles e... uau... eles trocavam um beijo ardente e necessitado ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos urgentes arranhavam um ao outro.

Logo eles estavam se atracando novamente e nossa... eu queria ter tanta disposição assim... Naruto-kun deitou de lado e o Sasuke-kun colocou uma de suas pernas sobre seu ombro, encaixando-se e voltando a estocá-lo. Nem percebi quando meu bunshin parou suas carícias labiais... quando notei ele já estava de costas para mim e segurando meu membro em sua entrada. Aquilo estremeceu meu corpo todo. Segurei firmemente seu quadril e sem dó, nem piedade, enterrei-me nele de uma só vez ouvindo um longo e dolorido gemido.

Eu estava extasiado. Minha mente quase não raciocinava... os gemidos altos dos dois a minha frente e os gritos histéricos da Sakura-san apenas aumentavam meu prazer. Não queria me demorar muito nisso e logo me aliviei e o bunshin desapareceu. Enquanto me vestia, os dois olhavam fixamente para ela e ambos, esboçavam um sorriso tão sádico que... até eu fiquei com dó dela...

Não sei de onde surgiu aquilo, mas num ato desesperado, ela estava com uma kunai apontada para a própria garganta.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun... - balbuciava aos prantos – Pare com isso... eu não aguento mais... - chorava rios – PARE!... por ... favor... - parecia que suas forças esvaíam... mas repentinamente, uma força absurda tomou conta de seus movimentos e só pude ouvir o som alto do ferro traspassando aquele pedaço de carne.

Uau... ela fez mesmo isso... seu corpo desfalecido foi ao chão, mas como num passe de mágica, parecia que tudo foi "rebobinado" e mais uma vez estava ela de pé. Ela estava perplexa mas mesmo assim, não paravam os rios de seus olhos e agora gritava.

– NÃO! Eu não quero isso! - mais uma vez a kunai rasgava-lhe a carne e mais uma vez, de encontro ao chão, seu corpo caiu. Não sei exatamente quanto tempo se passou... mas depois de ver essa cena três vezes com alguns detalhes diferentes como as palavras que gritava, a ordem que sua raiva e seu choro alternavam, eu me cansei.

– Kai! - sai do genjutsu e eu estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que antes. O detalhe? Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun aparentemente dormiam tranquilamente abraçados na cama, mas logo notei o sorriso sádico de Sasuke-kun formando em seus lábios comprovando que ele ainda não havia dormido, enquanto Sakura-san estava sentada num canto da cozinha abraçada aos joelhos, balançando seu corpo levemente, com os olhos extremamente arregalados.

Well...o que eu podia fazer numa hora dessas?

Deixei um bilhete de felicitações para o, finalmente, casal e parti para voltar pra casa.

Eu estava com fome e o sono começava a pesar.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p>Notas finais do capítulo<p>

AOEIHEAOIHEAOHOEAIHOAEH  
>Espero do fundo de minha alma que tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo esse cap.<br>Desculpe se desapontei alguém com o final x_x"  
>Se pá, posto um extra com um pequeno POV da testão... se pá! AOEIHAEOOAEHIOAEH<br>Muitíssimo obrigada a quem me acompanhou nessa curta jornada, com reviews, pelo msn e afins. *_*  
>Um Obrigado MUITO especial para minha querida july_linhagem que foi quem me fez decidir definitivamente pelo Sai.<br>E para meu amor Nyuu D que numa brisa brincou da testão morrer e ressucitar infinito. AMEI!  
>Há! Eu sei que você achou que eu não ia colocar isso! aoeiheoaihoeihoehaieah<p>

Perdoem erros ortográficos, prometo voltar e corrigir.

Obrigada pela leitura e, quem sabe, até a próxima. =]


End file.
